Feelings
by LI-666
Summary: Se passe dans la saison 11. La bataille prend fin, ils vont affronter Amara et Dean à très peur de perdre Castiel, surtout que celui-ci est encore prisonnier de Lucifer. Il doit lui avouer ce qu'il ressent et ça risque d'arriver plus vite que prévu! OS DESTIEL /!/ LEMON /!/


Quelques passages tirés de l'épisode 22 de la saison 11. Donc **SPOILERS** POUR CE QUI NE L'ONT PAS ENCORE VU **!** POV de Dean. Les persos de m'appartiennent pas. /!/ **LEMON** /!/ dans cet OS!

 **OS DESTIEL**

Sam et moi étions aller faire quelques courses, espérant qu'à notre retour les tensions entre Lucifer et Dieu se seraient apaisé. On les rejoigna et évidemment ils était encore entrain de se disputer! Franchement, j'avais

\- **Va te faire foutre!** cria Lucifer à Dieu

- **Allez tous vous faire foutre!** cria t-il désormais à notre encontre, puis il parti

Il fallait vraiment que Lucifer quitte le véhicule de Cas, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout ça!

- **Y'a t-il un moyen de ramener Castiel?** je demande

- **Dean! Il y a plus important pour le moment! Il faut vaincre Amara et ensuite on pourra s'occuper de Castiel!**

Je regarda Sam consterné. Se rendait-il compte de la manière dont-il parler de Castiel?

- **Sam! Tu es sérieux là? Il s'agit de Cas! Il fait parti de la famille!**

- **Excuse moi.. c'est.. cette situation!** dit-il désolé

- **Sa va Sam.. On va le sauver, comme on le fait toujours pour tout le monde!** et je parti

J'allais me rendre dans ma chambre quand je tomba sur Cas.. enfin Lucifer entrain de s'empiffrer!

- **Tu ferais mieux de te tenir prêt pour le combat, au lieu de manger toutes ses cochoneries!**

\- **Occupe toi de ton frère et laisse moi faire ce que je veux!** fit-il méchamment

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, fouilla dans un tirroir et en ressorti un couteau.

- **Tu sais je ne peux peut-être pas utiliser ma magie contre toi mais.. je peux utiliser autre chose!** dit-il en brandissant le couteau dans ma direction

- **Et que dirais-tu de l'utiliser contre notre ennemie!** dis-je très ennuyeux par ses enfantillages

- **Pff! ça ne ferait pas grand chose à ta petite copine!**

Il commence vraiment à m'énerver!

\- **Hum.. désolé mon frère.** marmonna t-il en levant les yeux

Je fronça les sourcis, mais à qui il parle?

- **Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je discute juste avec ton chouchou!**

 **\- Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être...**

- **ça suffit!** claqua une voix derrière moi

- **Vous devez régler vos soucis!** dis-je à Dieu

30 minutes plus tard..

Comment a t-il osé? C'est Dieu mais quand même.. Nous téléporter ailleurs car soit-disant nous étions trop bruillant!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dieu et Lucifer nous rejoignent semblant apaisé!

- **C'est bon, c'est réglé?**

 **\- oui.. allons combattre Amara!**

 **. . .**

Nous sommes tous sur le choc. Amara vient de blesser mortellement Dieu! Et le pire.. elle a fait quelque chose à Lucifer qui est dans le vaisseau de Cas! Notre seule chance de sauver le monde vient.. de s'éffondrer!

\- **Humm...**

Je tourne la tête

- **Cas!** Je crie en prennant son visage dans mes mains

- **Hello Dean..**

 **\- C'est bien toi?** je demande avec espoir

\- **Oui..**

Cas va bien c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant! Je le serre fort contre moi, je me fiche complètement de ce que Sam peut penser à ce moment là. Cas lui, doit se demander ce qui me prend.. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il m'a manqué! Puis contre tout attente il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me serra aussi.

- **Les gars!**

Je déteste presque Sam d'avoir gâché ce moment!

\- **Quoi?**

 **\- Il va vraiment pas bien!** dit-il en montrant Chuck

De retour au Bunker je m'eclipsa avec Cas dans une des chambres, laissant Sam avec Dieu et Rowena.

- **Tu vas rester ici désormais.**

\- **Dean ne te sens pas obligé..**

- **Quoi? Mais si! Tu te rend compte qu'une fois de plus, tu t'es sacrifié pour nous!**

 **\- Je le devais..**

Je sent que cette discution aller vraiment m'énerver

- **Pourquoi tu fais toujours les mauvais choix?** je demande irrité

 **\- J'ai fais ça pour vous aidez!**

- **Alors arrête de nous aider!** je crie a bout de nerf

- **Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves Dean?**

Son regard se voile de tristesse, mais ça ne me calme pas pour autant. ça me rend fou qu'il se sent obliger de toujours nous aider, s'en fichant complètement de sa propre vie!

- **J'ai assez perdu de personne que j'aimais.. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi...** je murmure

 **\- moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre Dean! C'est juste.. si je ne me sacrifie pas, c'est toi qui le fera et je ne veux pas! Si tu venais à mourrir.. Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de... vivre** mumure t-il douloureusement

Je le vois retenir difficilement ses larmes.. Voir Castiel dans cet étrat me brise le coeur!

- **Pourquoi Cas?**

 **\- Pourquoi quoi Dean?** me demande t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre?**

 **\- Ba parce que je t'aime Dean!** me répondit-il avec évidence

- **Tu m'aimes?**

 **\- oui**

 **\- Comme moi j'aime Sam quoi..**

 **\- Non! Enfin Dean! Je suis sur terre depuis un moment et j'en ai vu des gens amoureux, je connais les symptomes!**

Je reste bloqué sur le mot Amoureux .. Castiel était amoureux de moi?

- **Ecoute Cas..**

 **\- Non Dean... Ne dit rien!**

 **\- Je vais te laisser alors..**

 **\- Dean?** m'appelle Castiel

- **oui?**

 **\- Je peux te demander une faveur?**

 **\- Bien sur Cas!**

 **\- Embrasse moi..**

 **\- Quoi?**

 **\- S'il te plait..**

Personne ne le serait de toute façon? Je viens m'asseoir sur le lit près de lui et posa ma main sur la sienne. En relevant le regard vers lui je vis qu'il souriait.

- **Merci** dit-il en approchant sa tête de la mienne

Je combla le vide et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes... et la je remarqua à quel point elles sont douces. J'accentua le baiser tout en passant ma main libre sous son tee-shirt caressant son torse, il gémit et ouvre la bouche, laissant nos langue se caresser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne veux pas arrêter!

- **Dis moi Cas, où as-tu appris a embrasser aussi bien?** je demande en arrêtant le baiser

- **C'est.. je ne sais pas..** fit-il en rougissant

- **Tu veux continuer Cas?**

- **oui!** s'écria t-il me faisant sourire

 **\- As-tu déjà eu des relations avec un homme?**

Il baissa la tête en rougissant encore plus

- **Alors?** je demande en lui relevant la tête

- **oui** murmura t-il tout bas

Pourquoi savoir qu'un homme a posé ses salles pattes sur lui, me rend fou de rage?

 **\- et tu as aimé?**

- **euh.. c'était bien** fit-il gêné

- **Ah bon?** dis-je la machoire crispée

- **Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Tu essaies de détourner la conversation pour ne pas continuer c'est ça!** les larmes débordant de ses yeux

- **Non Cas! Je.. Je voulais juste savoir..** dis-je en prenant son visage pour commencer à l'embrasser

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me répondit fiévreusement tout en venant s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

 **.../!/ LEMON /!/ ...**

- **Dean j'ai envie de toi**

Je me figea, c'était bien la première fois qu'un Homme me disait ça et le truc c'est que... ça m'excite terriblement que Cas me dit ça! J'en suis tout dur..

- **Moi aussi Cas!**

Il me fit un magnifique sourire et commença à se frotter à moi. Nos éréctions se frottant avec délice l'une contre l'autre et les gémissements qu'il pousse sont juste exquis! Je lui retire son tee-shirt à la hâte, il en fit de même avec le mien et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions complètement nu. Castiel me pousse sur le dos pour me chevaucher.

- **ça ne te dérange pas cette position Dean?**

- **Pas du tout! J'aime que tu prennes les commandes comme ça!** je ris en saisissant ses hanches fermement.

 **\- Tu peux me préparer Dean s'il te plait..** murmure t-il

- **Oh..** dis-je bêtement

Mais quel con! Evidemment que je devais le faire.. mais quoi? ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué qu'avec une femme.. Allez je suis Dean Winchester! J'inversa les positions et me mis à suçoter son coup tout en descendant ma main jusqu'à ces fesses.

\- **Hum!**

J'humidifie moi même mes doigts en ne lachant pas Castiel du regard, puis je rentra un doigt

\- **Dean..**

- **T'es magnifique!** dis-je en rajoutant 2 doigts d'un coup

- **HAA OUI!** crie t-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres

Je l'écarta le plus possible, allant plus loin. Puis je toucha ce point qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en lachant un hurlement, revenant à sa position initiale, il s'empala directement sur mon sexe. Nous faisant Hurler de plaisir tout les deux, n'en pouvant plus je mis un violent coup de reins. Il commença à me chevaucher chaudement, faisant claquer nos peaux l'une contre l'autres.

 **-HAA** cria t-il en jouissant

Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard, le serrant fort contre moi. Une fois passé, je m'écroula en emportant Castiel avec moi.

 **\- C'était très bon Dean.** fit Castiel dans mon cou

 **\- Mieux qu'avec les autres?**

- **Il n'y en a eu qu'un!** dit-il en se redressant Et avec toi c'était 100 fois mieux!

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis une bête de sexe!** je ris

 **\- C'est pas faux!**

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux.. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait des yeux magnifique!

 **\- Castiel?**

 **\- Hum?**

 **\- Je t'aime!**

 **\- C'est vrai?** dit-il la voix brisée d'émotions

 **\- Oué!**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime! Plus que tout!** s'écria t-il en se jetant sur mes lèvres


End file.
